the night edited
by zombie952
Summary: gumball is doing crazy stuff at night can anais,Darwin and Penny help him story wrote by zombie952, edited by ArcLIGHT Fire77 this is my first story don't hate


he night I guess it all started on a Saterday at the Wattersons house, Gumball woke up and saw that Darwin was still asleep.  
>He shrugs his shoulders and goes downstairs to see what his mom was cooking.<br>"Hey mom, what are you cooking?," asks Gumball.  
>"I'm just making some pancakes dear," Nicole replies while flipping the one she's cooking.<br>"Aww, sweet!," Gumball says happily.  
>Upstairs, Darwin wakes up and sees that Gumball isn't in the room.<br>'I guess he just went downstairs,' Darwin thinks to himself.  
>Darwin walks downstairs and sees Gumball eating his pancakes like a pig.<br>"Dude, I don't see how you can eat pancakes without syrup," he says as he sits down beside Gumball at the table.  
>Gumball stops eating and looks at Darwin with a raised eyebrow.<br>"I don't see what the problem is dude," Gumball says as he continues to eat.  
>"Whatever dude," Darwin says as he fills his plate with pancakes and walks to the living room with Gumball as they begin to watch cartoons.<br>"Hey is something wrong?," Darwin asks after a little while.  
>"Hmm...," Gumball thinks out loud.<br>"You thinking about last night?," Darwin asks finally.  
>Gumball looks over at his brother," What are you talking about?"<br>"You mean you don't remember what happened last night?," Darwin says surprised.  
>"No," Gumball says confused.<br>"Hmm...let's talk to Anais," Darwin says as he and Gumball walk upstairs to Anais' room.  
>As Gumball and Darwin walk into Anais' room, they see her playing with Daisy.<br>"What do you guys want?," she says annoyingly.  
>"Gumball doesn't remember what he did last night," Darwin says.<br>"He got up around 12 a.m. and jumped out the window," Darwin continues.  
>"What the what?! Why in the world would I do that?," Gumball exclaims.<br>Darwin and Anais shrug their shoulders.  
>"I really have no idea how to react to what happened to you last night Gumball," Anais says.<br>"What should we do then?," Darwin asks.  
>"We're gonna have a steak out," Anais says confidently.<br>"But what if we get tireds?," Darwin asks.  
>"That's why me and you will take shifts Darwin, that way we can both be rested while watching Gumball," Anais says scientifically.<br>They waited and waited until evening came.  
>"Ok so you know what to do Darwin?," Anais says.<br>"Stay up and watch Gumball. Got it!," Darwin says with a salute.  
>Gumball lies down in his bunk and goes to sleep.<br>"Ok Darwin, you take first shift," Anais says as she clims to her bunk.  
>"Ok!," Darwin says happily as he sits down in the computer chair and begins his shift.<br>Darwin's shift went from 8pm to 10pm.  
>At 10, Darwin goes to wake up Anais.<br>"Anais! Wake up! It's your turn," Darwin says as he shakes her shoulder.  
>"Ok, I'll wake you up when something happens," Anais says sleepily as she sits down in the chair with a biology textbook in her hand.<br>Darwin instantly falls asleep in his fishbowl.  
>Anais' shift lasted from 10pm to 12pm.<br>At 12, Gumball started moving in his bed.  
>"Darwin! Darwin! Wake up! Gumball's moving!," Anais whispers.<br>Gumball gets up from the bed and walks around a bit.  
>"Follow him!," Anais whispers loudly.<br>Gumball opens the window and jumps off the roof and onto the sidewalk.  
>Darwin and Anais follow Gumball quietly.<br>"What's he doing?," Anais says as she and Darwin follow Gumball into downtown Elmore.  
>"I have no idea," Darwin says.<br>Gumball turns a corner and starts climbing a building.  
>Darwin and Anais stare at Gumball as he deftly climbs the wall.<br>"Let's go," Darwin says as he runs into the building with Anais.  
>As Darwin and Anais get to the roof, they see Gumball standing on the ledge.<br>Gumball does some hand signs and a portal opens in front of him.  
>"What the! That defies the all science!," Anais screams as Gumball jumps into the portal.<br>Darwin and Anais jump into the portal after Gumball.  
>Gumball wakes up as he's floating in the portal.<br>"Huh? Where am I?," he says sleepily.  
>"We have no idea," Anais says.<br>"How did we get here anyway?," asks Gumball.  
>"We went through a portal Gumball, that you opened," Anais says.<br>"How did I open a portal?!," Gumball exclaims.  
>Darwin points ahead as he sees a figure in the portal.<br>"Hey look! It's Penny!," Darwin says as they near Penny.  
>Gumball squints.<br>"Dude there's no way Penny could be-," Gumball stops in mid-sentence.  
>"Hey Gumball," Penny says as Gumball floats beside her.<br>"How did you get here?," Gumball says.  
>"I have no idea, I was at Molly's for a sleepover," Penny explains.<br>After they float for a bit, they land on a sort of blue floor.  
>"So do you want to walk with each other...Penny?," Gumball asks sheepishly<br>"What was that Gumball?," Penny says happily as she turns to him.  
>"Nothing!," Gumball says quickly.<br>The four walk in silence for a couple of minutes as the portal still swirls around them.  
>"There has to be a way out of here...," Anais thinks out loud.<br>"I have an idea! Why don't we just exit through the portal we came in!," Gumball exclaims happily.  
>"Great idea Gumball...but I don't see any portal around," Penny says while checking around them.<br>"So what do we do then?," Darwin asks.  
>"I'm sure you can come up with an idea Gumball," Penny says happily.<br>"I-uh-umm...," Gumball stutters.  
>Penny leans over to Gumball's ear.<br>"I'll kiss you if you think up of a good idea to get us out of here," she says quietly.  
>Gumball's eyes turn into hearts.<br>"Ok! Let's head backwards through the portal!," Gumball commands.  
>Penny smiles and says," Nice one Gumball."<br>She takes a hold of his hand as they walk back the way they came.  
>Anais smirks.<br>"I see what's going on," she says.  
>"I don't," Darwin says happily.<br>The four all walk in silence for a couple of minutes, mainly because Gumball was too happy to say anything.  
>Gumball begins talking to himself quietly.<br>"Ok Gumball...time to tell her...," he says quietly.  
>Penny turns to Gumball with a smile and says," Tell me what Gumball?"<br>"Well Penny...you see I...what I've been trying to say is...," he trails off nervously.  
>Penny looks at him with a confused face.<br>"Trying to say what Gumball?," she asks in a cute voice.  
>Gumball leans in to Penny's ear and says," I love you..."<br>A smile creeps up on Penny's face.  
>"Can you say that a little louder please Gumball?," she asks.<br>"I love you Penny," Gumball says a little louder  
>Penny's smile widens.<br>"Well...now that you've said that...I have something to tell you too," she says with her smile still on.  
>Gumball's heart skips a beat.<br>"I...I love you too Gumball," Peny says quietly but happily.  
>Gumball's eyes go wide.<br>"Really?," he says quiet amazed.  
>"Yes," Penny says joyfully.<br>Gumball's heart feels like it's full of fireworks.  
>"So uh...Penny...does that mean that we're...you know...girlfriend and boyfriend?," Gumball asks sheepishly.<br>Penny blushes and says," I guess that does."  
>The two stare at each other in love for a few minutes.<br>"Ok come on you love birds," Anais says annoyingly.  
>Gumball and Penny then look around, blushing.<br>"Hey! I think I see the portal!," Darwin says as he points in front of them.  
>The rest of them see the portal.<br>"Awesome, let's go home!," Gumball exclaims as he grabs Penny's hand and runs through the portal.  
>As all four kids go through the portal, Anais and Darwin get separated from Gumball and Penny.<br>Gumball and Penny end up at Molly's house while Anais and Darwin end up at home.


End file.
